Silver & Cold:
by Oro Makoto Hayama
Summary: Malentendidos... suicidio... perdon... acaso se necesita mas para saber quien te otorga su corazon?... oU Kaitaka, lemon en colaboracion d mi amiga Hotaru D TTU q feo summary...


Oro: YAHHO MINNA!! O cuanto tiempo sin verlos mis adorados lectores n-n… - pero volví con un KAITAKA LEMON!!! w -recibe un zape- X0x  
  
?: ¬¬ Como q volví ?  
  
Oro: T.T Oki no volví sola… ¬¬UU pero no tenias q pegarme… les presento a la colaboradora de este fic!!! –sonidos d tambores- HOTARU-CHAN!!!  
  
Hotaru: Así ta mejor n-n  
  
Kai: OoO OTRA PERVERTIDA NO!!!  
  
Ambas: ¬¬ DISCULPA?!? EL PERVERTIDO ERES TU!!!!  
  
Kai: . Queren morir?  
  
Takao: Hola Kai =D  
  
Kai: XD Takao…  
  
Ambas: -o-UUUU Y nos dice pervertidas… los dejamos con el fic!!! XD  
  
(nota: La letra d la canción pertenece a Afi… contentos? ¬¬)  
  
••SS••SS••SS••SS••SS••SS••SS••SS••SS••SS••SS••  
  
**.:SILVER & COLD:.  
  
By: Oro-chan & Hotaru-chan  
**  
_**I  
  
I came by a day,  
  
But I left here in the darkness  
  
And found you  
  
Found you on the way**_  
  
**.:POV de Takao:.  
**  
Miró con molestia como el chico de mis sueños y la chica de la cual siento celos se encontraban hablado en el sofá de la oficina del Sr. D. Observó el acercamiento entre ambos, fijo mi vista de lejos de ahí, quiero desaparecer, no ver esa imagen que me provoca... celos... oculto mi mirada bajo mis mechones, mientras puedo sentir una lágrima furtiva que surca mi mejilla... me levantó de donde me encuentro sentado, no puedo soportar más esa escena... todos me miran pero no me importa... me mantengo estático... levanto la mirada y posé mis zafiros oscuros en mi pesadilla hecha realidad... LOS MALDITOS SE ESTABAN BESANDO FRENTE MÍO!!  
  
**.:POV de Kai:.**  
  
El beso fue repentino, un ligero movimiento de labios de Hiromi sobre los míos, observó como los zafiros del peliazul se vuelven vidriosos... no puedo evitarlo... el sonido de una puerta azotándose se presentó, indicando la partida del nipones... tomó a Hiromi de los hombros y la alejo de mí...  
  
"Lo siento, Hiromi... yo no te correspondo de la misma manera"- enuncio mientras la chica baja la cabeza.  
  
"Entiendo... discúlpame"- dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos y se retiraba del lugar.   
  
_**Now  
  
It is silver and silent  
  
It is silver and cold  
  
You, in somber resplendence,  
  
I hold**  
_  
**.:POV de Takao:.  
**  
Me siento como un estúpido al enamorarme de él y saber que nunca me correspondería... no me importa a donde me lleven mis pasos... solo quiero alejarme de él y olvidarlo... me detengo... porqué huyo?... sabiendo que lo volveré a ver el día de mañana... no podría soportarlo... observó a mi alrededor... me encuentro en un parque... los hojas crujen bajo mis pasos mientras avanzo sin sentido... alzo la mirada... sonrió levemente... me dirigió a su posible escapatoria...  
  
**.:POV de Kai:.**  
  
Hace mas de media hora que mi ángel de la tormenta se desvaneció ante mis ojos... me siento culpable, nunca fue mi intención hacerle daño... desearía tenerlo entre mis brazos, decirle cuando lo siento, cuando lo amo y como lo deseo... Nos encontramos en los lugares que Takao frecuenta a menudo... pero sin éxito por el momento...  
  
-Ring!!! Ring!!-  
  
Rei contesta su celular, mientras en su rostro se forma una seña de preocupación e incertidumbre... deja caer su celular mientras nos cuenta lo sucedido... NO!!... ESTO NO PUEDE SER!!...  
  
"Takao"- su nombre se repite tantas veces en mi mente y mi boca lo pronuncia.  
  
**_Your sins into me  
  
Oh, my beautiful one  
  
Your sins into me  
  
As a rapturous voice escapes,  
  
I will tremble a prayer   
  
And I'll beg for the forgiveness  
  
Your sins into me  
  
Oh my beautiful one.  
_**  
**.:POV de Takao:.**  
  
Me recargo en el barandal del puente, observando el ocaso, guió mi mano a mi bolsillo extrayendo mi celular... marcos unos dígitos y lo coloco a un lado de mi oído, finalmente contestan...  
  
"Hola?"- reconozco la voz de mi confidente... Rei siempre estuvo para apoyarme... y fue el primero en saber sobre mi amor hacia Kai  
  
"Un dragón ha decido abrir sus alas y volar entre la tormenta"- respondo con un hilo de voz  
  
Sin esperar respuesta, cierro mi celular... miro el río bajo mío, me encuentro completamente solo... el momento ha llegado... el estruendo del río en movimiento arrastras las hojas que indican el otoño... lágrimas reaparecen en mis ojos al recordar la escena... NO QUIERO SUFRIR MAS!!!... aprieto el celular, finalmente cedo el agarre y lo dejo caer... el agua forma una columna al impactarse el aparato contra la fría y líquida superficie... perdiéndose en las profundidades... así como lo hará con mi vida...  
  
**.:POV de Kai:.**  
  
Me encuentro desesperado, corro lo más rápido... donde estás mi pequeño dragón?... me encuentro en las transitadas calles que disminuyen mi paso... me estorban... no me importa si tumbo a alguien... sólo no quiero que mi ángel ojiazul se escape entres mis dedos como el aire... escucho el claxon de un automóvil..., volteo encontrándome con Rei y Max diciéndome que suba y lo hago... nos dirigimos a sin un lugar fijo... simplemente arrancamos... fijo mis rubíes en cualquier punto, buscando alguna seña suya...  
  
"Miren!"- grita Max, apuntando hacia el río, donde se encuentra él...  
  
"Rei, detente!!"- ordeno, mientras el chino frena y me bajaba del auto... tenía que detenerlo... AHORA O NUNCA!!   
  
_**Light,  
  
Like the flutter of wings,  
  
Feel your hollow voice   
  
Rushing into me  
  
As you're longing to sing.  
  
So  
  
I will paint you in silver.  
  
I will wrap you in cold.  
  
I will lift up your voice as I sing.  
**_  
**.:POV de Takao:.**  
  
Miró por ultima vez el ocaso... subo lentamente al grueso barandal de piedra mientras me despido de todos en mi mente... tantos recuerdos... pero siento miedo... miedo a morir.... morir sin saber que se siente ser amado... amado por la persona que corresponde ese mismo sentimiento... persona que ha roto mi corazón... cierro los ojos...  
  
"Takao!!!"- abro los ojos con asombro, qué hace él aquí?- "Por favor... no lo hagas"- se esta acercando, escucho sus pasos...  
  
"Aléjate de mí!!!"- le exijo dándome la vuelta, abriendo mis ojos y mirándolo directamente sin romper visual con una mirada  
  
"Pero"- escucho su voz nuevamente con furia, mientras lágrimas saladas caen por mi rostro… retrocedo un paso acercándome a la orilla- "Takao… no lo hagas algo de lo que te podrías arrepentir…"  
  
"Por que?!... tu no deberías preocuparte!!.. tu tienes a tu linda y adorada Hiromi!!... déjame en paz!!!... no es suficiente tormento?!... acaso lo disfrutas?!"- grito con todas mis fuerzas, abrazándome a mi mismo, permaneciendo estático…  
  
**.:POV de Kai:.**  
  
Trato de detenerlo pero no hay caso… veo las lagrimas que saltan de su rostro, marcándose en el pavimento, trato de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero únicamente hago que retroceda un paso… acercándose a su propio fin…  
  
"No te acerques Hiwatari… vete!!"- lo escucho gritar… mientras finalmente ha llegado al borde, sus brazos caen a sus costados… ha cerrado los ojos  
  
Doy unos pasos, y veo como caes, sin embargo, sólo por impulso, acelero y me aviento, rodeándolo con mis brazos… le susurró unas palabras… viendo como abre los ojos, lo ultimo siento es la frialdad con la que nos recibe el río…  
  
**_Your sins into me  
  
Oh, my beautiful one  
  
Your sins into me  
  
As a rapturous voice escapes,  
  
I will tremble a prayer and  
  
I'll beg for the forgiveness  
  
Your sins into me.  
_**  
**.:POV de Takao:.  
**  
"Te amo… nunca querría a nadie a alguien que no fueras t"- me siento como un estúpido… me deje llevar por las apariencias… y ahora ambos caemos todo por mi culpa… te abrazo, mientras abro los ojos, la frialdad golpea nuestros cuerpos, mientras los rayos de luz se reflejan en el liquido cristalino… ambos emergemos, escucho la voz de Max y Rei llamándonos, mientras una multitud se ha reunido… te veo a un lado mío… tus marcas azules se han deformado por le agua… comienzo a reírme levemente y es cuando tú sonríes…   
  
"Fue un momento muy estúpido"- digo mientras afirmas, una hoja cae delicadamente formando unas ondas, al igual que nuestros cuerpos al salir del agua.  
  
.**:POV Normal:.**  
  
Después de esa aventura, los chicos se encuentran reunidos en el Dojo Kimoniya, el intento de suicidio es tema pasado y los muchachos disfrutan de una cena muy agradable, en especial 2 chicos que gozan de su compañía mutua.  
  
"Un brindis por los novios"- grito Max mientras sostenía un vaso con refresco.  
  
"Tranquilizarte, Max"- decía el neko-jing al ver a su compañero decir eso-"No estamos en el banquete de una boda"  
  
"Lo sé… pero… hay que felicitarlos"- decía el rubio palmeando la espalda del chino, el cual solo bajaba la cabeza en derrota, no había caso con su rubio novio.  
  
Kai se encontraba bebiendo y viendo a SU Takao platicar con Rei… adoraba cada facción, puchero y mirada de su novio… amaba TODO de él y cuando decía TODO era TODO…  
  
**---3 hrs. después----**  
  
Finalmente reinaba la tranquilidad en la residencia del nipón…  
  
"KAI!!!!"- o al menos eso parecía…  
  
"LO SIENTO!!!"- la voz del ruso-japonés parecía avergonzada unida al sonido de un portazo-" Cómo diablos quería que supiera que estabas poniéndote la pijama?"  
  
"Tuve suerte de que apenas me estaba quitando la playera"- decía el moreno saliendo del baño, observando a su novio con un leve tinte en las mejillas, se notaba debido a que las marcas habían desaparecido  
  
El chico de tez blanca, pudo sentir un dedo sobre su mejilla viendo notó al moreno sonreírle, mientras avanzaba a la cama de manera coqueta… sonrió maliciosamente… avanzó entrando a la cama que compartiría con el moreno, el cual lo abrazaba y recostaba su cabeza en el pecho del Hiwatari… no podía contra la tentación de tocar la piel de su moreno… hacerlo suyo…  
  
Comenzando con esa tarea, las activas manos de Kai unidas a sus alborotadas hormonas de un adolescente comenzaron a registrar el cuerpo del moreno sobre la ropa, el más pequeño de los dos soltó un gemido al sentir las manos de su amante sobre él…  
  
**_Cold in life's throws.  
  
I'll fall asleep for you.  
  
I only ask you turn away.  
  
I only ask you turn as  
  
They seep into me,  
  
Oh my beautiful one.  
_**  
"Kai…"- un pequeño suspiro basto para controlar al chico blanco, su respiración aumentó un poco volviéndose agitada, no quería apresurar las cosas pero el también lo deseaba…  
  
"Takao…"- murmuro entre jadeos el chico blanco, mientras se posicionaba sobre el moreno y sus manos se encargaba de quitar los estorbosos botones de la pijama de un moreno sonrojado, el cual liberaba entre pequeños gemidos el nombre de su novio.  
  
Finalmente la parte superior de su pijama había caído al suelo mientras un pecho moreno quedaba al descubierto por dos ojos rubíes, unieron sus labios en un tierno beso, mientras el moreno comenzaba a levantarse quedando ambos en rodillas sobre la cama, rompiendo el beso mas por ver esos ojos que por aire… el peliazul se encargo de quitar botón a botón la pijama del bicolor, introduciendo sus manos bajo la tela y retirando esa estorbosa playera deslizando las manos bajo la tela por los hombros y pecho de su novio… no importaba donde cayera… finalmente ambos estaban sin la parte superior… el moreno tenía un sonrojo en su piel tostada al observar el cuerpo de su amante y líder del equipo…  
  
El bicolor miro fija y lujuriosamente la moreno aquello zafiros obscuros del peliazul, pronto sintió unas de las frías manos en su cintura bajando el elástico de su pantalón, finalmente se encontraba acostado con Kai encima suyo, las manos se su novio bajaron lentamente y finalmente nada lo cubría dejando su cuerpo al natural, cambiando de posiciones, Takao se coloco sobre las caderas del ruso-japonés dejando… sintiendo el bulto a través de la ropa de Kai, retira las manos que se posaban en su cintura… negando con la cabeza, mensaje que fue captado por bicolor, el cual fruncía le ceño en seña de protesta… las inexpertas manos de Takao continúan con su ardua labor de quitar el pantalón… después de minutos que parecieron eternos… logra su objetivo… inclinado su cabeza, envolviendo el miembro de su amante, el cual siente un escalofrió recorrer por todo su cuerpo alterando mas de los que estaba… el moreno seguía su labor provocando la excitación de su acompañante, el cual sentía la lengua del moreno recorrer y masajear su masculinidad…  
  
" TAKAO!!!"- grito entre el placer el bicolor, mientras Takao continuaba…  
  
Alejo su boca del lugar, observando el rostro sonrojado de su amante y su respiración agitada… lo ultimo que sintió fue siendo acorralado por su novio y callado por un beso con el cual sintió introducía su lengua a su boca mezclando sabores… un beso fue la pregunta y un gemido la respuesta, se separaron mirándose a los ojos, mientras los dedos de Kai, buscaban la entrada del moreno…  
  
"Agh…"- Takao cerró sus ojos mientras una pequeña mueca de dolor se dibujaba en su rostro… soltando un pequeño gemido… acostumbrándose poco a poco…  
  
Retiro sus dedos, mientras posicionaba al moreno, colocándose entre sus piernas, las cuales alzó hasta apoyarlas en sus hombros… Takao sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espina dorsal al ser penetrado por Kai de manera lenta y profunda, entrando y saliendo de el con mas fuerza, provocando un semblante en el rostro del nipones entre dolor y placer…  
  
Kai sentía la presión de la apretada entrada de Takao, experimentando el tibio interior del chico de tez morena… provocando una fuerte excitación que culmino al liberarse dentro del moreno… haciéndolo suyo… marcándolo como suyo…   
  
"TAKAO/KAI!!!"- entre jadeos y gemidos sus nombres eran pronunciados, mientras el bicolor besaba el cuerpo del japonés, retirándose del tibio cuerpo, se acostó a un lado de este, el cual abrazaba al bicolor, profesándose su amor… antes de caer en un profundo sueño…  
  
**_Your sins into me  
  
Oh, my beautiful one  
  
Your sins into me  
  
As a rapturous voice escapes,  
  
I will tremble a prayer and  
  
I'll beg for the forgiveness  
  
Your sins into me  
  
Your sins into me  
  
Oh my beautiful one._**  
  
=FINITO=  
  
••SS••SS••SS••SS••SS••SS••SS••SS••SS••SS••SS••  
  
Oro: TERMINAMOS!! =w= -levantando los brazos en seña de victoria- X-x -recibe un golpe-  
  
Hotaru: ERES UNA PERVERTIDA!!! .  
  
Oro: ;-; Yo… poq?  
  
Hotaru: ¬¬ X q lo escribiste…  
  
Oro: ¬¬U Pero tú fuiste la colaboradora…  
  
Hotaru: ô.ó Cierto, déjame masticarlo –Oro se va d espaldas-  
  
Oro: --UUU  
  
Hotaru: Pero… T-T quedo en nivel 1  
  
Oro: OO NIVEL 1?! NIVEL 1?!?! T.T buaa se nota q no servimos… -recibe un golpe-  
  
Hotaru: T.T La vida es cruel…  
  
Oro: ;-; Hey?! Q hice ahora?!  
  
Kai: X traer a la otra pervertida o  
  
Oro: T.TUU Y xq a ella no?!  
  
Kai: No le tengo confianza u.ú –con los pantalones puestos únicamente-  
  
Oro: ¬¬UUU No me tengas tanta confianza… o.o? y Hotaru? –ve una nube de polvo elevarse- HOTARU!!! O NO ME DEJES SOLA!!!  
  
Takao: o.o? Q sucede? –envuelto en una sabana únicamente-  
  
Kai: Nada ¬ volvamos al cuarto –tomando a Takao d los hombros-  
  
Takao: n-n Oki  
  
Oro y Hotaru: RECUERDEN!!! AFI RULEZ!!! w -corriendo al Mixup mas cercano- WIIII!! =3


End file.
